Operation: P.I.D.A.Y.
Operation: P.I.D.A.Y. Preventing Irrationals from Destroying, Avenging, and Yeeting TLPE (The Longest Prologue Ever) (Like seriously it's super long, feel free to skip this chapter) A clearly annoyed SeaWing, green as watermelon skin, stomped through out the Scorpion Den, muttering to herself ominously. "Ican'tbelieveIgotexiledcan'tbelieveIgotkickedoutforworkinghardcan'tbelieve... UGH!" In annoyance, the SeaWing kicked a porcelain glass towards the craggy, stone walls of one of the cliffs within the Scorpion Den. The loud crack as it shattered quickly drew attention; specifically, that of a SkyWing with scales the color of candied carrots. He stomped up to the SeaWing, hissing "Hey! That was my favorite cup!" "How was I supposed to know that it was your favorite?! Heck, how was I supposed to know that it wasn't just some of the junk lying around here?" "Didn't it look too fine to belong to nobody?" The SeaWing took a deep breath. "Look, I don't want to get into an arguement right now... I've been having a bad day and-- it's not been going well, alright?!" She cupped her talons over her face. The SkyWing dramatically gasped, and padded up to her. "What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I'm Gradualfly, you are?" The SeaWing stared at him, mouth opened wide. "If you feel the need to tell you my name just because I was a little sad, I guess I'll tell you my entire life story." The SeaWing leaned against a wall, with a few wingdings written on it. "My name is Water-Melan. I was the forbidden animus child of two dragons, Princess Oxygen and--''" Suddenly, the wingding carvings lit up with blue magic as the dragon's talons began glowing. She recoiled with surprise as the walls of the cliff began to slip and slide away, revealing a tomb of sorts. Water-Melan slowly turned to Gradualfly. "..what did we just do?" Gradualfly then suddenly grabbed Water-Melan by the talons. "'...Water-Melan, do you know what this means?!" he shrieked into her face, making Water-Melan pull herself backwards. "'''We're anime protagonists, and we'll clearly find the chosen weapon if we adventure into the mysterious cave of death! Come on, let's go!" And with that, Gradualfly dragged Water-Melan into the tombs. The Great Cave Offensive (Yes, that title is in fact a reference.) "Gradualfly, I don't think this a good idea." Water-Melan muttered as Gradualfly dragged her deeper into the dark cave. "What if this is a trap?" The SkyWing simply laughed "Don't worry, we'll be fine!" as he sped into the underground temple. The chamber was quite gorgeous, with untouched brick walls made of real gold, so shimmery and clean it appeared fresh. They were swiftly greeted by a pair of young hybrid twins, with scales the same color as the golden walls. "Welcome to Write'lyeh!" one of them, a mostly NightWing hybrid with the antennae and horns of a SilkWing chimed. "I am Lunamoth, and this other one--''" The NightWing gestured towards a mostly SilkWing hybrid, with the teardrop scales and horns of the NightWing. "--is my sister, Actias Dubernardi, but you can call her "Dubious" or "Actias" for short." "''These two seem a bit... supicious." Water-Melan noted. "How can you think they're evil? Isn't "Dubious" such a trustworthy name?" Gradualfly mused. Actias soon gestured towards a strange artifact; a rainbow-colored sarcophagus resembling some sort of hybrid of every tribe known to dragonkind. On the side of it, something seemed to be written. "Now, we see you are animus; being an animus is the only way for dragons to get in. Now, why don't you read out the lovely text on the side of this coffin?" Water-Melan rose an eyebrow skeptically. "Come on, they're cute! Why don't you do a little favor for them?" Gradualfly begged. Water-Melan rolled her eyes. "Fiiiineee..." She trotted up to the tomb, and began to read out the text written on the casket. "Enchant this catafalque so that the dragons stored inside, the Sue Maries, awaken once more, in perfect union, so in fifty days notice, we can revive Suethulu, our overlord whom will eat this petty realm and will inherit the throne of gods." Water-Melan leaped backwards in realization of what she just read. "Wait, what--''" Suddenly, the casket cracked open, and crawling out came some sort of strange SeaWing hybrid. '''The Happening' (I do not want a child who loves trees.) The SeaWing was a bright amberine, with the most beautiful build out of every SeaWing and rainbow glowscales. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing they were entirely of grape crush, which should be impossible, but whatever. As Water-Melan stared in awe and terror, Gradualfly just grumbled "Can you be less messy with that grape crush? It's spilling everywhere." The horrific creature grinned, and began rapidly shaking Water-Melan's talon, the simple contact with the sue being enough to turn her talon sparkling and colorful. "Hiiiiiiii~!" she whistled, in her perfect, amazing voice that defined beauty. "I'm 1.202056903159594285399738161511449990764986292, but you can just call me Apery!" Water-Melan just stared at her talon. "...what did you do to my talon?" Apery chuckled "Oh, is my P E R F E C T I O N too much for you? I thought so." She soon took a glance around the chamber. "You know, this place needs something... I know! MINIMUM SPANNING TREES!" She snapped her fingers, and out of nowhere, the dungeon began to become overgrown with trees, which bloomed in beautiful colors and were all as beautiful and perfect as Apery. "I'm preeeetty sure we should leave." noted Gradualfly, whom grabbed Water-Melan by the talons and began charging for the exit, which was slowly being closed off by tree branches. He managed to dart out with Water-Melan in time, only to witness the entire Scorpion Den be overloaded with amazing, perfect, beautiful Sue Trees. To make things worse, every dragon who touched a Sue Tree leaf became a GORGEOUS ALLWING HYBRID with AMAZING AMBERINE SCALES! A panicked IceWing-SandWing hybrid, desperately trying to avoid the leaves, leaped onto Gradualfly's back. "Out of here. NOW." he demanded, hugging onto Gradualfly's wings. Gradualfly took for the skies, though it was rather hard with a SandWing on his back, with Water-Melan soon flying after him. Gradualfly landed on one of the Scorpion Den's tallest buildings, Water-Melan following him. The SandWing-IceWing collapsed off Gradualfly's back, fainting from the extreme stress. Gradualfly watched as the Scorpion Den was consumed by Sue Trees, with the desert floor becoming rainbow Sue Grass that would turn you into yet another AllWing. Soon enough, the entire Scorpion Den was an entire forest of Sue Plants. Then, he heard footsteps behind him. Gradualfly turned around, and noticed a black and red SeaWing with blood leaking from his cherry crush eyes. "Excuse me, sir." he said in his deep voice, which sounded so sad and sullen it made Water-Melan's sueified talon turn monochrome. "My name is Euler Mascheroni. You killed my wife. Prepare to hear about my long and tragic past." Crawling In My Scales (These wounds, they will, not heal~!) "As soon as I hatched, my family hated for my ugly, digusting, gross cherry crush eyes. They abused me every day. One day, they threatened to kill me, but when they tried to kill me, my EVIL SIDE activated and I killed them all. I was sad, because they wouldn't be able to kill me anyways, as I am an immortal vampire. So I flew into the deepest crags, where I met a beautiful fellow SeaWing named Erdos Borwein. I thought she loved me, but she was a--''" "Okay, okay, cut the sob story." Water-Melan sighed. "We don't want to hear the whole thing. Plus, we didn't even kill your wife." Euler gasped dramatically. "''WHAT?! Did you just insult my TRAGIC past?! How DARE you!" he snarled. Suddenly, sharp fangs grew in his mouth and Euler turned BLACKER AND REDDER THEN BLACK AND RED! "Oh no! You've activated my EVIL SIDE!" Euler cried out, before randomly obtaining a bloody knife as well as blood splatters all over his body. Euler suddenly laughed "I am Eviller Psycheroni!" insanely. "Eviller Psycheroni? Really?" Gradualfly laughed. "Don't under estimate him! He's a Sue of Mary, remember? They have a ridiculous level of power!" Eviller charged at Gradualfly with his knife, and gently slid it across his scales. Apparently that was enough to create a huge wound that made Gradualfly recoil with pain. Water-Melan blinked at Gradualfly, who was already ready to rejoin the fray. "What are you doing? You should go get help for that wound!" Gradualfly winked at Water-Melan. "'Tis a mere fleshwound." he stated, before leaping at Eviller. He breathed a plume of fire onto the cliche evil side. However, as soon as the fire touched Eviller's scales, it became red and black and deflected towards Gradualfly. Gradualfly, panicking, swallowed the fire, causing his face to be tinted every edgy color in existence. Eventually he couldn't keep it in his mouth, and he breathed out a swath of hellfire at Gradualfly... who wasn't at least affected. In fact, he had actually gotten stronger. Eviller grinned. "Now, I shall destroy you!" Then, suddenly, a shot of frostbreath hit his eyes. The SandWing-IceWing hybrid had woken up, and instinctively shot at the Sue of Mary's evil side. The seemingly unbeatable SeaWing then collapsed on the floor, crying out "No! Don't you know that freezing my eyes kills me?!" Slowly, the Sue's image faded away, until there was nothing but a bottle of cherry crush in it's place. Gradualfly, Water-Melan, and the hybrid blinked at what they had witnessed. (W.I.P.) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)